Majestic
Majestic was a secretive federal agency that sought world domination through government manipulation and control and hid that aim by protecting the public from alien threats. Beginning in the United States under the leadership of Silhouette, adviser of President Huffman, Majestic expanded widely across the Earth and was stationed in various regions including Great Britain, France, Argentina, and Mongolia. The head of the British Branch of Majestic, known as Majestic Command 16th Sector or M16 (which posed under the name MI6), was Reginald Ponsonby-Smythe. Destroy All Humans! Not much was known about Majestic, as they were a very secretive organization. All that was known about them was that they sought to destroy the Furons with anti-alien super weapons and dominate the world. How many members there were was also unknown. In Destroy All Humans! Majestic was in control of the United States Government and used Huffman as a puppet in their plans. Under Silhouette's leadership, Majestic did all they could to take complete control of America and eventually the world. When Cryptosporidium 136 arrived on Earth, Silhouette took him in for experimentation, which killed him in the process. Turnipseed Farm When Crypto destroyed the Army unit at Turnipseed Farm at the beginning, two Majestic Agents arrived at the scene. One of them told the other to alert Silhouette and that: "Roswell was only the beginning. The invasion is on!". Santa Modesta Crypto and Pox were first aware of Majestic in Santa Modesta, where they overheard the agents from the farm talking about using TV to brainwash the United States. Crypto killed them before they got to the station and collected the briefcase, which contained information about controlling American minds by use of television. Sleepy Ernst waited at the TV Station for orders and Crypto scanned him and found out that Ernst was going to make Americans his experimental guinea pigs. Pox ordered Crypto to kill Ernst and destroy his car. Pox also ordered Crypto to bend the TV antennas in the direction of the Mothership in order to receive his own mind control signal. Crypto succeeded in doing that, but the signal was too strong for Human minds, and, one by one, humans ran amok and their heads exploded. Pox then ordered Crypto to collect the 12 overloaded Brain Stems and 300 DNA from living humans for scientific purposes. Crypto's next mission was to scan four scientists to retrieve information about adding chemicals to restaurant food to make humans hostile to anyone who's different. Pox didn't stand for that and commanded Crypto to destroy the Majestic operated diners. After they heard of the atrocity, Majestic sent a military patrol and a Majestic convoy to stop Crypto. After Crypto destroyed the threat, he landed his Saucer, captured a Majestic Agent, and interrogated him. After some interrogation and the "Jumbo Probe", the agent revealed that Majestic was trying to brainwash citizens of Rockwell at the drive-in movie theater. It was unsure what happened to the agent before Crypto left for Rockwell, although it could have been possible that Crypto extracted his brain. Rockwell Crypto overheard a Majesic Agent talking to Silhouette. Pox suggested that instead of taking them out, Crypto should retrieve a filmstrip that he prepared for the theater. Crypto then replaced the Majestic filmstrip with Pox's. Not long after, Majestic Agents tried to destroy the projector, but failed. Return to Santa Modesta Crypto then returned to Santa Modesta and destroyed $20,000 worth of Majestic property. Shortly after, he then destroyed their motel base. After that, Crypto was assigned to capture Bert Whither, who had a large influence on Americans. After he was captured, Whither broadcast a message from the TV Station across the nation, which revealed Majestic's existence and stated that the Furons wanted to "defend all humans". During that broadcast, Pox and Crypto became aware of Armquist, General of the Army. Armquist tried to stop the broadcast, but was unsuccessful and went to Area 42. Area 42 Crypto and Pox also went to Area 42 to rescue Crypto 136, but found out that he's dead. Furious, Crypto destroyed any remains of him and his Saucer, and was even more determined to destroy the humans. Later, Crypto learned that scientists created PSI Mutants due to a dash of Furon DNA. Crypto destroyed those mutants, destroyed the Tesla Coils, and destroyed the Area 42 Majestic Base. For his final mission at Area 42, Crypto needed to destroy the entire Area 42 Airfield by using an atomic bomb in an attempt to assassinate Armquist. To do that, Crypto hypnotized the driver, who drove the truck away from the Area 42 Nuclear Test Site and into the airfield. Crypto then had to prevent the bomb from being disarmed for 30 seconds and had 60 seconds to clear of the blast radius. Union Town Infuriated by the destruction of the airfield, Silhouette ordered Armquist to go to Capitol City. Armquist was resistant, but due to Silhouette's higher authority, he went to Capitol City, and Crypto followed close behind in his Saucer. After Crypto tested the Quantum Deconstructor back in Santa Modesta, he went to Union Town, where he was unexpectedly taken down by a Tesla Coil and was imprisoned in a cage. Crypto escaped, found his gun and Jetpack, found the missing power cells that were needed to power his saucer, and destroyed the island base. Afterwards, Crypto went to Capitol City and overheard Armquist and Silhouette discussing the Army, Navy, Air Force, Marines, and Majestic being united under one branch of government. Armquist refused, but had no choice. Armquist then went to Union Town to rendezvous with the other joint chiefs. Then, Crypto disguised himself as the Navy Admiral while having the real one asleep. Crypto then infiltrated the meeting, went against everything that Armquist said, and causing the joint chiefs to leave. Crypto then revealed himself to Armquist, who punched him and ran away to his Power Suit. In the end, Crypto destroyed Armquist's Power Suit and disintegrated him. Capitol City Crypto then went back to Capitol City, where he assassinated Huffman and killed Congress afterwards. After that, Crypto destroyed various Tesla Coils across Capitol City which threatened their main invasion force. Silhouette then apparently attempted to surrender Earth to Crypto, but, in reality, planned to destroy him once and for all. Silhouette mentioned Crypto 136's death, which angered Crypto. After a brief struggle, "he" is actually revealed to be a "she", and Silhouette revealed Robo-Prez, a 50-foot tall robot with Huffman's brain inside. Crypto destroyed Robo-Prez with his Saucer, then met Silhouette at the Octagon and defeated her. Before she died, Silhouette revealed that Majestic was all over the world and that America wasn't the only country with humans. Destroy All Humans! 2 By 1969, only the British division of Majestic, MI6, was still active as the sole remnant of the organization. All previous divisions were destroyed by the Blisk. The MI6 first presented themselves as allies to the Furons and against the KGB, until Ponsonby betrayed and captureed Crypto in order to interrogate him. Natalya freed Crypto, who then headed to deal the last blow to Majestic and kiled Posonby in a battle at Hyde Park, which destroyed whatever was left of Majestic. Agents and Operations Majestic Agents always wore a dark suit, although there's a bit of variation for each nation. The American Division wore fedoras while the MI6 wore sunglasses. Each agent was equipped with one armament: the Americans had blue blaster guns and a green, shotgun-like rifle, which was reverse-engineered from Furon Technology. The British didn't have those advances, and had only small, yet powerful guns and assault rifles. Oddly enough, leaving Majestic appeared to be a viable choice and appeared to be easy, at least according to The Freak. Each Majestic Division was very close to the central government and the military of their country. From what was seen, Majestic appeared to be very anti-Communist and some appeared to be Atheists. Due to a combination of keeping the secret of intelligent extraterrestrial life and a desire for world domination, Majestic was more than willing to manipulate or assassinate political leaders. Trivia *There was a real-life version of Majestic-12, who was in charge of monitoring UFO activities from 1947-1999. MI6 referred to the United Kingdom's Secret Service. *According to the mission, South by Southwest, an agent cost Majestic $450, while a car cost $4000. Appearances * Destroy All Humans! * Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Majestic Category:Organizations Category:Enemies Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Destroy All Humans Category:Destroy All Humans! 2